


Surprise

by SupernaturalFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Crack Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jess/Sam (mentionned), M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFrenchGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalFrenchGirl
Summary: Castiel want to surprise Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Surprise

When Dean came from work, he was shocked to find Castiel, lying on a white blanket just in front of their christmas tree, only wearing a red boxer briefs at least to size too small. 

Castiel says : 

-Hello Dean ! I've been waiting for you. 

-Cass, we can't do this right now, Sam and Jess are coming in five minutes ! 

Castiel got up to his feet and run to the bathroom as fast as he could. 

Dean laughed on his way to the bathroom in order to inform Castiel than no one is coming tonight. 


End file.
